Piezoelectric actuators are driven by supplying or removing an electrical quantity, e.g. an electrical voltage, an electrical current or electrical energy or an electrical charge. Due to tolerances, driving different piezoelectric actuators of similar type in a predefined manner can lead to said actuators traveling by different lengths of stroke. This results, for example, in different opening and closing times or degrees of opening of valves that are actuated by a piezoelectric actuator of this kind. The stroke of the piezoelectric actuator is dependent on a mechanical load which counteracts the extension of the piezoelectric actuator.
DE 199 21 456 A1 discloses a method and a device for controlling a piezoelectric actuator by means of which overshooting and bouncing of an injection valve equipped with the piezoelectric actuator are avoided. A circuit arrangement for controlling the piezoelectric actuator is embodied for charging and discharging the piezoelectric actuator in a plurality of time intervals for the purpose of opening and closing the injection valve respectively. The piezoelectric actuator is charged or discharged in such a way that it executes a partial stroke at a maximum gradient and, after a short delay, executes a further partial stroke at a lesser gradient, such that an aperiodic transition to a final value is approached for a mechanical system of the injection valve, said system being actuated by the piezoelectric actuator and comprising the same.